A Thousand Sparkles
by Larxenethefirefly
Summary: -Being Revised!- The Soul Society is finally in peace, but when hollows begin to attack again the fragile balance is shattered. Mitsuki and Toshiro must face new problems: between themselves, between allies, but mostly someone thought dead long ago.
1. Prolouge

Sorry for the (semi) long wait guys!!! I've had a lot of problems with my school schedule next year, and I needed to figure it out, and still am doing it, in fact. Also, the uploader on FF wouldn't work, so I got mad at it and didn't get on for a day or so. Anyways, This is the first chapter to the sequal to Blue Moon!!! For those of you who are new (or have already read it) here is a recap on the previous story:

(Start recap)

Mitsuki is a new recurit to Squad 10, a young, shy, and reserved girl who has just returned from being kidnapped from the Shingami academy. Toshiro, who was told to get the reason behind the kidnapping from her, begins to gain her trust and eventually learns that Ryuu, her kidnapper, had killed her best friend Chiyo and she had wanted revenge.

Meanwhile, Unohana had seen a shinigami who seemed different. Suspicious, she underwent a rigourous studying period and found out that it had all the symptoms of one under possesion, but before she could warn Yamamoto, she was kidnapped.

Mitsuki and Toshiro had, by then, fallen in love and were happier than ever. Mitsuki was getting close to telling him the whole truth behind her story, but before she could Ryuu and his slaves send Toshiro a message: either he makes Mitsuki leave, or Unohana would die. Heartbroken, he forces Mitsuki to leave, but regrets his desicion and chases after her. He finds her in Ryuu's underground lair and with her is Chiyo, resurrected by Kiyoshi, Ryuu's second-in-command. The two argue, but Chiyo surprises everyone by turning traitor and almost killing Mitsuki. Toshiro, who was immensly angry, battles Chiyo and succeeds in killing her. He also travels to Mitsuki's soul world with the help of her zanpaku-to and brings her back from the brink of death. The couple, now forgiven by each other, return to the Soul Society.

When they return, a battle is already in place, as Mitsuki was only a trap to lure the two away from the real threat. Mitsuki, determined to make things right and come to reconciliation with her past, confronts Ryuu and battles him. And she proves her true worth- with the aid of the moon above, Mitsuki's power increases and she manages to defeat Ryuu with help from Kiyoshi, who turns out to be her brother.

(end recap)

Ok, hope that sorta-short summary helps. Anyways, here is A Thousand Sparkles, taking place five years later. Enjoy

* * *

A bird drifted down towards the earth, the sun beating down on its wings. It had been flying for some time now, and weary for rest, it alighted on a roof, preening its bedraggled feathers. Cawing forlornly, it watched the bustle of the people hurrying through the streets, going to do some task or other. 

Below the bird a black-haired man passed, carrying a stack of paperwork. Ducking inside the building, he dodged several others and deposited the papers at a desk in front of a bored-looking secretary. She looked up as the stack appeared in front of her, and nodding, she flicked through the paperwork. "That will be all for today, Captain Hisagi. Thank you."

The man nodded. Looking around at the ordinary bustle of the First Division Headquarters, he noticed a slightly short, blonde-haired shinigami heading towards him, carrying at least twice the size of his former stack. Similar to her Captain's, her Zanpaku-to was strapped across her back, the blue fabric contrasting against her black uniform. The Tenth Division sign sewn into her outfit declared who she was, and the Shinigami who raced around let her through with some level of respect. A smile was evident on her face, despite the fact that she had been working on the paperwork for an hour or more that morning with her husband. Reaching the desk, she deposited her papers as well, than she turned and noticed Hisagi at the same time. "Oh, hello there." She said brightly. "How's it going in the Ninth Division?"

Hisagi sighed. "It's alright. It's been a little slow with recruits, but nothing to worry about. How's the Tenth Division doing, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki smiled. "Great. Toshiro finally completed his Bankai, and Matsumoto's planning a party. I believe she's looking for you now." He winced. Matsumoto always seemed to drag him into…awkward situations, and now that he was a Captain, it would have been better if he hadn't been found in them at all. But no one could say no to the Tenth Division's lieutenant, except for Captain Hitsugaya, and even he didn't last long. Mitsuki giggled at his reaction.

"Well, thanks for the warning. I have to return to the office- It's my turn to train the recruits today." He said. Mitsuki nodded, waving goodbye as he pushed his way through the crowd.

The secretary smiled wearily at Mitsuki. "Welcome back, Hitsugaya. Is this all for today?" Mitsuki nodded. "Yes, I believe so. Do you have anything else for us?" she asked. The secretary looked through some files, than shook her head. "No, that's all. I believe there will be more tomorrow, though."

"Alright; thanks." Mitsuki responded, than headed outside, after checking her name off on a form the secretary handed her.

It had been five years since Ryuu had attacked the Soul Society, and though the scars of battle still remained, everyone had moved on for the better. Captain Hisagi had been promoted to be Captain of the Ninth Squad, and Mitsuki's own brother Kiyoshi, after much persuasion and mixed feelings, had been promoted to be Captain of fifth. Mitsuki herself had been asked to take the position, but nothing would make her leave Tenth Division- wherever Toshiro was, that's where Mitsuki was as well. And there was also the fact of her spiritual pressure- it still hadn't recuperated to its former strength, and Mitsuki was beginning to worry that it never would.

Kira was also going to be promoted to Captain of Third Squad, but upon hearing a rumor that Matsumoto would transfer over to become his Assistant Captain, he chickened out and refused. Currently, no one held the position, but Yamamoto and the other Captains were keeping an eye out for possible candidates.

There were other events that had happened as well. The most extraordinary and surprising for everyone was when Captain Ukitake had finally appointed an Assistant Captain, a fiery girl named Machiko Nyoko that ran the Squad better than Ukitake did and even kept his third seats under control, which instantly earned respect from several of the Shinigamis in her division, including Ukitake himself.

But the most memorable event, as far as Mitsuki was concerned, was her marriage to Captain Hitsugaya. The two had announced their engagement shortly after Ryuu had died, and had gotten married two years later. Life was basically as normal as any Shinigami could have- but being the wife of one of the most hard-working Captains wasn't easy. Mitsuki had already gotten used to the routine of life, but with helping her husband with paperwork, her own jobs as fifth seat, and getting angry letters from female soul reapers who were less than happy about their marriage took its toll after a while. She wondered how she had lasted this long.

Since she was meeting Toshiro at noon after he met with Captain Byakuya over an issue between some shinigami in their divisions, Mitsuki decided to pay her brother a visit. He was having a tough time, since several people, especially the ones that had been possessed by Ryuu, were highly suspicious of him. It didn't help that Aizen had been the former Fifth Division Captain, and had been one of the worst traitors the Soul Society had ever seen. Needless to say, Kiyoshi was going through tough times still, even after two years.

Flash-stepping to his office, she knocked on the door and walked it, not bothering to wait until he replied. His lieutenant, a short, sandy-haired boy that was even quieter than her brother looked up as she entered, then returned to his paperwork.

Kiyoshi sighed as she came in. "Hi, Mitsuki. Any news from Hitsugaya?" he asked. The two had become good friends after the battle, and from time to time they visited each other to catch up. Mitsuki shook her head. "Not really. Some members from Squad Six got into an argument with some of our new recruits, so Toshiro is over there smoothing things over. Captain Kuchiki isn't a happy camper."

Kiyoshi looked amused. "When is he not? Anyways, I have a Captain's meeting soon- I only found out about a moment ago."

"Alright, I guess we'd better leave." She said. "Oh, and help me keep an eye out for extra eleventh squad members running around, though- apparently, Captain Zaraki told them that anyone and anything that moves is something worth fighting, and they are attacking random people on the streets, even Captains. I almost got attacked by one on my way to drop off paperwork."

Kiyoshi nodded. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Gesturing to his Assistant Captain to continue his paperwork, he left the room, followed by Mitsuki.

They separated at the First Division Headquarters, and Mitsuki waited by the entrance to catch her husband as he came out. Nodding at the Shinigamis who went by, she settled down on the doorstop.

She watched as a rather ruffled bird flew off the roof, landing in the middle of the street to pillage the scraps left over from the Second Division's Lieutenant. Out of nowhere, an Eleventh Squad Shinigami flash-stepped from the shadow of the building and killed it. The sun made his red hair look pink for a split second, and he laughed as the bird writhed in the street before dying.

"Nice one!" his friend called, than they raced off to find other victims.

Mitsuki shuddered, suddenly cold. She couldn't help but feel that it was an omen of things to come.

* * *

So, what'd you think??? Reveiw please, you will get cookies!

And just so you know, I hope that this one will be longer than Blue Moon. I'm really excited about this story. :D


	2. Ready or Not

Sorry for the long update. My parents confiscated my laptop due to some bad grades, and then the uploader wouldn't work... Anyways, here's Chapter 2

For all who reveiwed, thank you! -passes out cookies-

* * *

Toshiro was relieved when the meeting finally got over. After listening to mundane topics for an hour and reporting things that everyone knew anyways, he was finally excused. At least no one had been giving Kiyoshi distrustful glances- as his brother-in-law and friend, Toshiro was ready to help fight his battles and oppose anyone who thought otherwise. There had been some close calls at some of the previous meetings, but luckily it calmed down before anything actually happened.

He spotted Mitsuki immediately when he walked out, coming up behind her and hugging her from behind. She smiled, but he still caught the faintest trace of worry underneath it. "Did you get sick again today?" he asked, stepping beside her and taking her hand. She nodded. "It wasn't as bad today, though. I didn't even throw up."

"Well, that's good news. How about we go somewhere? All the paperwork's done, and we don't have any missions to take care of." He said, and she nodded happily in agreement.

Mitsuki returned back to the Tenth Division to pack, and Toshiro dropped by whatever bar Matsumoto was occupying to bully her into training the recruits. He eventually found her in one a little ways away from his company's headquarters, and even though she had Kira and Renji with her, she wasn't drunk- much.

"But Captain, I'm busy." She whined when he told her to leave. "And I just got here."

He frowned, arms crossed. He had grown taller in the past years, and was only half a head shorter than she was. It slightly unnerved Matsumoto, who was used to the short Captain. But at least he had still kept his normal, no-nonsense attitude. "When you became Assistant Captain you made a commitment to your fellow shinigami. If you don't train them, I can always demote you. And there's nothing Yamamoto can do about it." He said, cutting off her protests. She pouted, but regretfully left with plenty of moaning and groaning.

To make sure she really did go and didn't run away once he left, Toshiro followed her to the training ground where the new recruits were waiting. Most of them were females that were still determined to gain his favor, but to his relief most were beginning to transfer over to Ninth, where Captain Hisagi was the only single 'hot' Shinigami with any form of power. Secretly, Toshiro was relieved that they had given up on him, but felt sorry for Captain Hisagi.

When he walked up he was immediately surrounded by the females. "Ooh, Captain Hitsugaya, what are you teaching us today?" One called out, batting her eyelashes. Another knocked her out of the way. "Um, I'm having difficulties with handling my sword- can we have private lessons after this is over?"

Toshiro folded his arms, his icy glare evident on his face. "I'm sorry, but your Assistant Captain will be training you today, and no, I do not offer private lessons to people who know fully well how to handle their zanpaku-to's. Now, if you excuse me…" he extracted himself from the throng, leaving Matsumoto to shove the girls back into position. Sighing to himself, he knew that several would be transferring soon.

Mitsuki was waiting when he entered, holding a picnic basket and a hell butterfly on an arm. She had an odd look on her face, and he immediately crossed over to read its message.

It was an order from General Yamamoto to go to the human world to investigate some abnormal hollow attacks. Apparently, Ichigo, the Soul Society's deputy Soul Reaper in the living world, had reported it, saying that they were no longer attacking by themselves- they had started attacking in groups, with one as the designated leader.

Toshiro sighed. "Of all times for something like this to happen…" Shaking his head, he looked at Mitsuki. "Well, we might as well report." She nodded, putting the basket down and followed him out the door. The hell butterfly flitted in front of them, making sure the two arrived at the First Division before flying off.

Yamamoto was waiting for them when they arrived; two hell butterflies already perched on his desk. "Ah, you've arrived. I assume you got my message?"

Toshiro nodded. "Yes, we have. It's to check on abnormal hollow attacks, correct?"

"Yes. You're going to be staying at the Kurosaki's until you find out the reason behind these attacks." Yamamoto leaned back, studying them. "Do you accept?"

Toshiro and Mitsuki looked at each other, than nodded. "Yes. We do." Toshiro said, his hand slipping into Mitsuki's.

Yamamoto bowed his head. "Very well, you shall depart tomorrow. You are excused."

They bowed, than left the office. The journey back to Toshiro's office was silent, both mulling over the task. Mitsuki was hoping it would get over with so that life wouldn't be disrupted, and Toshiro was looking forward to a little excitement, just so long as it wasn't anything serious. He prayed that the task wouldn't be too difficult and that they could just kill the things and then return home. Leaving Matsumoto in charge for too long would be disastrous. He shuddered at the thought.

Mitsuki unpacked the basket, leaving the food for Matsumoto to have later. She had taken it upon herself to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for her husband and Assistant Captain, a job that wasn't too hard, since Matsumoto would rather go to the bar anyways and Toshiro didn't eat much. But it never hurt to be prepared.

Toshiro stopped her, smiling slightly. "We can always eat here." He said. "It's better than nothing."

Nodding, Mitsuki brought the food over to the table and passed some of it to Toshiro. He accepted it, watching as she picked at her food. Quizzically, he asked, "Where's your appetite? You usually inhale your food."

Mitsuki smiled. He had teased her about her eating habits since they first went out to dinner, remarking on the fact that the food rapidly disappeared seconds after she obtained it. Shrugging, she said, "I guess I'm not that hungry."

"But you didn't have breakfast earlier- and no, it doesn't count since you threw it up." He said. "You should go to Unohana and get a check-up."

"I went a few months ago, Toshiro, I'm fine. Probably just a bug going around," She said, standing to dispose of her food. She walked over to the sink, dumping the food down the disposal. Not for the first time, Toshiro thought that her headstrong nature would come back to bite her.

A crashing noise and the tinkling of broken glass made him look up. Mitsuki was on the floor amid shards of the plate, uncharacteristically pale. Not being able to breath, Toshiro leapt over the table and scrambled over to her. He was relieved to find a pulse, and picking her up he raced to fourth division, scared that Mitsuki's condition was worse than the both of them had originally thought.

* * *

-yawn- I'm really tired. I'm home sick with the Chicken Pox, and it didn't help I stayed up till midnight two nights ago... For those of you who haven't gotten Chicken Pox yet, NEVER DO. It's sooooo annoying.

Well, please reveiw and tell me what you think! Next treat is... pie!


	3. Finding Out

Chapter 3:D SapphireElric's OC is formally introduced in this chapter, despite her brief mentioning in the first chapter.

Well, thanks to those who reviewed! -passes out pie-

_

* * *

_

_Tap tap…tap tap…tap tap…_

"Will you stop that?"

_Tap tap…tap tap…tap tap…_

Kiyoshi sighed. He had arrived ten minuets ago when he had heard about his sister, and Toshiro had been here when he arrived. Since then, he hadn't changed- he sat rigid in the seat, eyes staring at the wall, tapping away on the armrest without faltering in the tempo. It was starting to aggravate him a little.

Though Kiyoshi wasn't one to start small talk-heck, he hardly spoke at all- this strained silence was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. Hearing someone approach, he was glad to see it was Assistant Captain Nyoko, from Thirteenth. She looked startled to see them there, and after glancing at the papers in her hand she joined them, twirling a finger around a lock of her light purple hair nervously. "Um…Captain Noukon and Captain Hitsugaya…what brings you here?"

Toshiro had looked up when she had approached, but not being someone he was expecting, returned to staring at the wall, though to Kiyoshi's relief he had stopped tapping.

"Mitsuki passed out earlier today, and Captain Hitsugaya brought her here to make sure she was ok. Captain Unohana is checking her now. What about you?"

Machiko nodded. "I'm here to ask Assistant Captain Isane to see if she has anymore of that medicinal tea for my Captain. He's running low…if three full boxes count as 'low'."

He sighed. "Did his third seats get to him while you were gone?"

"I think so, but he denied it. Ah well, Captain's orders." She said, sitting down in the chair beside him. "How long has your sister been in there?"

"About fifteen minuets." He replied, looking around. There wasn't much in the waiting room- plain white walls, with the occasional picture of something-or-other up, and the ever present anti-septic smell. Basically, Division Four Headquarters was a giant hospital.

He watched the girl next to him out of the corner of his eye. She was fairly pretty, seemingly seventeen or eighteen years old. A natural excitement seemed to hide under the surface of her skin, since he could see the gleam of it in her eyes as she looked around her surroundings- anywhere, actually, but at him. Sighing inwardly, he wondered why she had joined them if she was like the others.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why did you join with Ryuu?" she asked. Though he was expecting the question, he still flinched slightly. Noticing his reaction, she blushed. "Look, you don't have to answer the question if you don't want too…"

He shook his head. "No, I want to. When I first heard about Ryuu I was an inexperienced Shinigami who wanted a little adventure. I searched for him, wanting to find him so I can be a double-agent- get on his side, find out his plans, then warn the Soul Society and become a hero. As foolhardy as I was, I willingly walked right into his trap and allowed myself to become possessed by him, slowly but surely. If I was in my right mind I would've realized what was happening, but my ambition overcame my judgment."

Machiko thought about it. "So you were basically brainwashed?"

"I…guess you could put it that way."

Satisfied with his answer, she said, "I believe you. Just so you know, I think you've been a wonderful Captain so far- your squad admires you, and Captain Ukitake respects you too. I'm on your side."

Not knowing what to say, Kiyoshi nodded. A second later Unohana walked out, a secretive smile on her face. Toshiro scrambled up, and she nodded. "You can go in now." She said, and Toshiro went in, followed closely by Kiyoshi, who said a quick good-bye to Machiko. She tilted her head in acknowledgement, leaving to go find Isane.

Mitsuki was sitting up when they entered, smiling brightly, even though she was still a little pale. Relaxing significantly, Toshiro gently clasped her hand. "You're feeling better?"

"Yes, I am." She responded, eyes twinkling. She looked at Captain Unohana when she walked in, and they traded smiles.

His eyes narrowed. "Ok, what's going on?" he asked. Turning to the doctor, he said, "Is there something wrong?"

Unohana shook her head. "No, nothings wrong- just remember to take it easy Mitsuki, no matter what happens, alright? I've already told Yamamoto- he understands but is letting you continue your mission."

"Alright, thank you." Mitsuki said. Turning to Toshiro, she continued. "I hope you finished packing- we're leaving right after this."

"You still haven't told me what's going on." He insisted.

Ignoring the Tenth Division Captain, Unohana directed her attention to his wife. "Don't take any medication, remember that. Tea will help the sickness, especially the headaches. Well, that will be it for now- contact me if you two have any questions, and I will be more than happy to help you. You'll be in good hands at the Kurosaki's, no doubt about it. Good day, and you to, Captain Noukon." She said, fighting to keep back from laughing. Kiyoshi noticed this, and raised an eyebrow as she passed. She winked at him, closing the door as she left.

Crossing the room, he stood beside Toshiro, arms crossed as he listened to his brother-in-law and sister arguing.

"Mitsuki, what is she talking about? Are you that sick?"

"I'm _fine_, Toshiro! Besides, the truth would probably surprise you too much." She said, glancing over at her brother, who had guessed what was wrong when she first had the symptoms and was trying hard not to explode from laughter.

Toshiro looked at both of them, eyes narrow. "There is something you're not telling me, and I have a right to know!"

"You sure?" Kiyoshi drawled.

"Of course I'm sure!" he shot back. Kiyoshi gestured at Mitsuki, who was laughing. "Ok...Toshiro...I…I'll tell you." She gasped, trying to calm down. Realizing the position he was in, her husband forced himself to relax, and asked more gently, "Please tell me?"

She nodded, yawning. "According to Unohana, I'll be having morning sickness for a little longer, but it's for a good cause." She paused, suddenly finding a spot on her sleeve that seemed interesting.

"And?" Toshiro prompted.

Mitsuki broke out grinning, and Toshiro realized there were tears in her eyes. Hugging him, she squealed, "Toshiro, you're going to be a dad!"

He froze, eyes wide. Had he heard that right? But looking at Mitsuki's joyful face and Kiyoshi's slight smile, he knew it was right. Yet, he couldn't help but feel….overwhelmed.

"A…dad…" he echoed. Mitsuki frowned slightly, worried he was disappointed. Suddenly he seized her, laughing loudly and spinning her around the room. "I'm going to be a father!" he called, kissing her firmly.

Kiyoshi smiled to himself, watching the two celebrate. He was truly happy for them, but a slight hollow spot rang out in his heart, and he realized that it was truly time to accept that Mitsuki was moving on and didn't need his protection. Sighing, he left the room, leaving the happy couple to themselves. Maybe he should pay Ukitake a visit- not that he was hoping to run into someone, of course.

* * *

oooooooooooooo, did I sense sparks? And Mitsuki's pregnant! What problems will that cause:) 

And I know that in Blue Moon I said I'd post some alternate endings, but honestly I don't have the time nor the energy to post them. I've been home sick with the chicken pox all week and I have A LOT of homework. D: I'll try to update again on Monday, but I doubt it...

Well, please reveiw! next treat is cake!


	4. Meeting the Kurosaki's

Well, what do you know. I uploaded on Monday after all :D Well, here's Chapter 4. Rather a filler, but there is an important part in it. Anyways, enjoy!  
And thanks to who reveiwed! -passes out the cake-

* * *

Toshiro raced through the Senkaimon, his hand firmly on Mitsuki's. She was panting slightly, keeping her eye on the hell butterfly in front of her. Seeing the exit close by, he urged her to go faster, and they came flying out through the gate in the middle of a park. Mitsuki leaned against him, then walked off, already recuperated. "We've got to get our Gigais from Urahara. Come on; the sooner we get settled, the better." 

Sighing, Toshiro raced after her, the feeling that he always got from being in the human world coursing through him. It was so fresh, so…alive. Even if the residents gave him weird looks because of his hair color. But still.

They found Urahara's shop rather quickly, and the man seemed to be waiting for them, holding the familiar black cat in his arms. Smiling broadly, he said, "Welcome! Your gigai's arrived safe and sound, and they're ready for use." Looking down at the cat, he said, "Want to show them the way, Yoruichi?"

The cat glared at him, but leapt daintily down and stalked away in a huff. Urahara watched them go, smiling behind his fan.

Mitsuki watched the black cat, following it to a side room. "Right here." The cat said, and Mitsuki jumped a little, surprised. Not even fazed, Toshiro walked over to his Gigai, eyeing it.

Yoruichi watched as the two got ready, but mostly she was watching Mitsuki. She had heard the young girl's story from Kisuke's contacts, and personally, her abilities intrigued her. Smelling the air, she caught a faint whiff of Mitsuki's aura- though small, it wasn't anything the shop owner couldn't restore. Smiling to herself, she watched the blonde shinigami get used the Gigai, stumbling slightly before she got the hang of it.

Urahara was in the front of the shop when they decided to leave, but he stopped Mitsuki before she left. Confused, she cocked her head. "Yes?" she asked, exchanging a look with her husband.

"I noticed that your spirit energy is rather low." He said, smiling. Hiding behind his fan, he said, "If you'd like, I could help you restore the power."

Mitsuki paused, eyes wide. She wanted to say yes, but…

"Do it, Mitsuki." Toshiro said, seeing her look. "I know you've felt like a burden, and this'll help you."

Looking at him, she felt reassured and smiled brightly at Urahara. "Thank you." She said, and he nodded. "First lesson will be next week, if you'd like." He said, laughingly. She nodded in response, and happily left after Toshiro. Yoruichi watched them go, tail twitching. "You sure it'll work?" she asked.

"Of course. It worked for Kurosaki, did it not? It may have to be modified, but she will not doubt get it back."

The cat sighed. "If you say so."

Oblivious to the two behind her, Mitsuki followed Toshiro to Ichigo's house, looking at the world around her. The last time she had been in the Human World was when she was alive, and being a Shinigami it cast a new light on a lot of things. Still, since it had been at least ten years since she had passed away, she had better avoid her home town.

Reaching the Kurosaki house, she nervously rang the doorbell, and was utterly surprised when the first thing she heard was yelling. After a lot of noise and a loud thud, an annoyed orange-haired boy opened the door. Seeing who it was, he relaxed. "Oh, hey Toshiro. They sent you, huh?"

"That's _Captain Hitsugaya,_ Kurosaki." Toshiro responded, sounding annoyed. Ichigo rolled his eyes, than looked interestingly at Mitsuki. "So, she's your wife, huh? I keep forgetting that you actually look like an adult now- well, come on in. Oy, Rukia, we've got company!" he yelled, holding the door open to the two tenth squad members. Mitsuki mumbled a quick 'thanks,' looking around at the room. She noticed a small, brown-haired girl watching from around the corner, and smiled. The girl's eyes widened, then she ran off, running into a slightly taller black-haired girl who was coming out of a near by room. Annoyed, she watched the girl run off. "Watch where your going, Yuzu!" she called, almost being knocked over by another girl who came running down the stairs. "Sorry Karin!" she yelled, joining Ichigo.

"Glad you could make it." Ichigo said, eyebrows raised. Toshiro sighed, crossing his arms. "Hey, Kuchiki-san. Mitsuki, you know Rukia, correct?"

Mitsuki nodded. "I've seen her before. Your Captain Byakuya's sister, right?" she asked, holding out her hand. Rukia nodded, looking at her. Smiling, Mitsuki said, "I'm Mitsuki Hitsugaya, Toshiro's wife and his fifth seat."

Rukia grinned. "I'm Rukia. So, everyone's favorite Kid Captain is no longer a kid?"

"Shut up!" Toshiro growled. "Where will we be staying?"

Laughing, Ichigo led them up the stairs past a surprised Karin. "You'll be staying in our guest room." He said, pointing it out. Nodding his thanks, Toshiro disappeared inside. Smiling apologetically, Mitsuki bowed slightly before following him.

"You never told me you knew them, Toshiro." She said accusingly, eyes narrowed. Toshiro sighed. "What's there to tell? I met them during the war with Aizen, and I haven't kept contact since."

There was a knocking at the door, and Mitsuki answered, surprised to see Karin. "Oh…hello. You're Karin, right?" she asked, seeing the girl nod. "I'm Ichigo's sister." She explained. "I just came to say hello."

Toshiro looked over Mitsuki's shoulder to see who was talking, and blinked. "Oh, hey, Karin. How has your soccer team been doing?"

"Um, great." Karin responded, looking a little dazed. "We've really missed you."

He shrugged, turning away. "You know it was only to help you out. Wasn't a commitment or anything."

Karin frowned. "Yeah…well, if you want to come play again, we'll welcome you. Nice meeting you, Mitsuki." She said, the turned and ran to her room.

Closing the door, Mitsuki smiled, looking slightly confused. "I didn't know you played soccer." She said.

Toshiro shrugged. "I played for a while. I just like my current job more." Seeing her look, he walked over to her. Tilting her chin up, he said, "What's with that expression?"

"Oh…It's just, I've started to realize that there is so much I still don't know about you. I mean, we've only been married for three years, and it's still so short a time…And I'm still not as valuable in a fight…"

He stopped her, ending her sentence by interrupting it with a kiss. She returned it, her arms snaking around him. After a moment, he broke apart, smiling. "We have a long time to get to know each other, Mitsuki. I'm still figuring things out about you, as well. Don't be afraid to ask questions- I'll always answer them."

"As my Captain or as my husband?" she teased, flicking the strand of hair above his eyes. He chuckled. "Depends on the question." He retorted, kissing her forehead. "Now, help me unpack- we're not done yet."

Laughing, Mitsuki did so, humming a tune as she worked. He listened to her, trying to figure out the song- he was unable to however, since it was one he had never heard before.

They were done before long, and as Mitsuki opened the window, she was surprised to see that it was some time past midday. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was 2:30. No wonder she was so hungry.

Rukia was already downstairs when they arrived, reading a book at the table. She nodded when they entered. "Getting some lunch?" she asked.

Mitsuki nodded. "What is there?"

Rukia walked over to the refrigerator, examining its contents. "Looks like some pasta from last night, or sandwiches. Yuzu made them earlier, so they should still be fresh."

"I'll take the sandwich." Mitsuki said, followed by a nod from Toshiro. Rukia pulled them out, slamming the door shut behind her. Handing the two the sandwiches, she returned to the table and the book.

Toshiro sat beside Mitsuki, looking at her worriedly. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Of course. The worse that can happen is that I'll throw up, but I'll stop if I start to feel nauseous." She promised. Rukia looked up, confused. "Why would you throw up?" she asked.

Mitsuki grinned. "You didn't know? I'm having a baby!"

Rukia looked shocked, then jumped up with joy. "Oh, congratulations! I have to tell Ichigo!" she cried, smiling. Racing upstairs, they heard her telling the orange-haired shinigami, and a thump that signaled that he heard. "She's WHAT?!" he yelled, and soon they were arguing again.

Ichigo's dad, however, heard what she was saying and came down instantly. "You should have told me!" he scolded. "When are you due?"

"Um… Early May." Mitsuki said, blushing. "We hope to be home by then, though."

"I understand. But I'll need to keep an eye on you while you're here, though." He said, grinning goofily, but Ichigo sent him flying with a kick to the head. "Shut up!" he yelled.

Alarmed, Mitsuki fled to Toshiro, who was already dreading the hectic days in the household in the days to come.

* * *

Dum de dum... I'm rather bored. This one was longer than the others... but it was kinda crazy toward the end

Please reveiw! Next treat...poptarts. I seemed to be giving out a lot of pastries...:D


	5. When Hollows Attack

Sorry for the wait! My parents confiscated my laptop...anywasy, here's #5!

Thanks to those that reveiwed! -hands out poptarts-

* * *

Toshiro stared at the ceiling, one arm wrapped around Mitsuki, the other behind his head. It was around midnight, and the shadows in the room were played with by the moonlight. As the curtains fluttered in the breeze, they let in varying amounts of light, causing the shadows to retreat or advance.

He wasn't paying any attention to the shadows, however. He often did this, waking up at midnight like an internal alarm clock had gone off, just to enjoy the quietest moment of the night. It wasn't often that he was able to get peace and quiet, and this ritual was kept to him- not even Mitsuki knew about it.

He heard Mitsuki mutter something and snuggle closer. She had been more active at night recently, and he had caught full sentences that she muttered. Whether it was because of the baby or something else he did not know, but it didn't matter since he was content to have her beside him.

A beeping noise distracted him. Drowsily, he grabbed the cell-phone like device, flicking it on. He immediately came awake when he saw the signal for hollows. There were one, two…four of them?! Hastily, he roused Mitsuki, who groaned and came awake, rubbing her eyes in confusion. "To...shi…wha?" she mumbled, half-awake.

"There are hollows nearby." He hissed, and startled, she half-fell, half-stumbled out of bed, popping a soul candy in her mouth to get free of her Gigai. She stumbled out the window after Toshiro, joining him, Ichigo, and Rukia, who were also alerted.

"Let's go!" Toshiro commanded, and they shot off, Mitsuki flash-stepping ahead of them to survey. Eyes wide, she froze as she saw the group ahead of her. Swallowing, she pulled out her sword, the rest of the group arriving behind her.

"They look like the hollows from Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said, growling. Not hearing him, Mitsuki jumped down on top of them, her sword already held high. "Shatter, Hogosha Chuusin!" She yelled, bearing down on the Hollow in front of her.

There was one for each of them, but once they were done with theirs they went to help someone else. Rukia had the easiest one, and she left to help Ichigo. Mitsuki, unfortunately, had one that flew, but after a few useless attacks she went to Bankai, the unicorn inside her eagerly stretching out its wings. Drawing power from the moon, she chased after the Hollow, now able to attack effectively.

"Shatter, Diamond Rains!" she called, sending the diamond droplets down on top of it. Howling in agony, it crouched against the attack, and she dived down and finished it off in one blow. Hovering in the air for a moment, she realized that she had gotten separated from the rest and flew off in the direction of the battle.

Toshiro had defeated his, the frozen hollow shattering as she flew up. Now with four on one against the remaining hollow, there stood no chance against it and it was defeated soon.

"I could've handled it myself." Ichigo retorted as the nearby inhabitants came out to investigate the damage coming from the 'mysterious' noises. Rukia noticed a little girl staring at them and hit him across his head. "You can complain later. Right now we've gotta run." She said, and ran off toward his house. Grumbling, Ichigo followed her.

Mitsuki dismissed her Bankai, sheathing her Zanpaku-to. Hyorinmaru, still out in full water-ice dragon glory, rumbled something to Toshiro. He replied, then dismissed him and put his own sword up. Taking Mitsuki's hand, he said, "You did rather well, considering that your spirit energy is low."

She smiled. "I guess so. But those were small-fry. It's the more powerful ones I'm worried about."

Toshiro paused, than changed the topic. "It's a few hours till dawn- do you want to go back to sleep?"

She shook her head. "I'm awake now, and we'd better keep an eye out for more Hollows."

He nodded, and they raced off, finding a rather convenient rooftop to stop on. Curling up together, they watched the sky, picking out constellations or making new ones. Once dawn came along, Toshiro showed her an excellent spot that overlooked the city.

Sitting on the railing, Mitsuki leaned against Toshiro, and he wrapped his arms around her. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he said, "You really should get more sleep. I don't want you collapsing on me again, especially not in the middle of battle."

Mitsuki sighed, closing her eyes. "I'll be fine. I have Ichigo's dad to take care of me in this world, and Captain Unohana in the Soul Society. It's not like we're the last people left on Earth."

"I know, but you can't blame me for being worried." He said. "Last time I let you go, you almost died."

The image of Chiyo flashed before Mitsuki's eyes, and she shuddered, feeling cold suddenly. "You killed her. She's dead." She insisted. "I'll be fine."

He smiled slightly. "I know you will. But come on- it's time we headed back. We have to join Ichigo's school undercover, remember?"

Mitsuki groaned. "Do I have to go to college? Remember, I wasn't able to finish my sophomore year at High School."

"That's why you're not enrolled in the normal classes. I figured you'd be better in something more your style." He said, helping her off the rail.

"What type of classes?" she asked suspiciously, arms crossed. He smirked. "You'll see when you get there. Anyways, you're always going to have a class with one of us, so you won't be completely alone." Toshiro said.

Sighing, Mitsuki gave him a friendly punch on the arm. "For that you owe me a race back. Ready set go!" she called, flash-stepping off.

"Not fair!" he protested, chasing after her. Laughing, Mitsuki stayed ahead of him until the street that Ichigo's house was located on, where Toshiro pushed ahead and beat her. Collapsing on their bed, Mitsuki giggled as she went back into her Gigai. Rushing downstairs, she noticed Rukia and Ichigo were already eating breakfast, cooked by Yuzu. She smiled at her, giving her a plate that had less on it than everyone else's. It was the perfect amount, however, and she gratefully ate it.

Toshiro came later, already dressed in the school's uniform, passing Mitsuki on her way up. He caught a quick kiss on her cheek, making her blush and run to her room. Sighing, he took a spot at the table, accepting his plate.

"So, Hitsugaya, how'd you meet Mitsuki?" Rukia asked, passing him the salt. He took it, sprinkling it over his eggs. "Like any other recruit- she came to apply for my division, I accepted, and it sort of went from there. She had trouble working her Bankai, so I offered to help her, and after that…well, you probably heard about Ryuu." He said, beginning to eat the eggs.

"We heard bits and pieces." Ichigo said, leaning back in his chair. "Just the rough details, though."

Toshiro sighed. "Basically, Ryuu was another idiot trying to take over the Soul Society and was using an army of captured or restless shinigami to do it. He had the ability to possess spirits, and he used it to gain influence inside and outside the Soul Society. Mitsuki was one of them, but she escaped and joined my regiment. She tried telling me about it, but was scared about Ryuu and what he might do if she told. Eventually, he captured her, and I went to go save her." He paused, than decided to skip over the part with Chiyo. "It was a trap, though, to lure us out so he could get in. We arrived when the battle was already taking place. Mitsuki battled Ryuu herself, but if wasn't for her brother, Kiyoshi, she would be dead…" he stopped, staring at his plate. His appetite disappearing, he abruptly stood up. "I'll be waiting outside." He said, heading for the door.

Ichigo looked concerned. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you." he said.

Toshiro paused, but didn't turn around. "It was five years ago. The scars still haven't healed. Please don't mention it, Ichigo." He said, than exited the house.

Rukia raised her eyebrows. "He really is upset. He called you by your first name."

He nodded. "We'd better do as he says. C'mon, Rukia, let's go." He said, and they walked out the door. Mitsuki joined them later, breathless and confused. "How do you get this ribbon on?" she asked. "I never was any good with my hair…"

Rukia laughed. "Hang on, let me help you." She said, grabbing a headband from her bag and putting in on Mitsuki's head. Tying the ribbon around her neck, she said, "That'll do for now until your used to the way of life here. Now, let's go- the boys are leaving us behind."

Mitsuki nodded, chasing after Ichigo and her husband. He looked her over, amazed at the way the dark blue plaid skirt matched her eyes. Smiling at him, she gently tugged on his arm. "We're going to be late, Toshiro. The university isn't far off, but we have to get our schedules." She said, and he nodded, allowing himself to be led off.

* * *

Is it just me, or did this seem rather short...? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter, featuring Kiyoshi :D

Please reveiw! Next treat: skittles!


	6. Protest

Hiya! I'm back! :D No, I didn't die, in case anyone was wondering. Well, the long-awaited sixth chapter is here.

Since Kiyoshi's part isn't as frequent, the chapters concerning him are going to be longer. Personally, Kiyoshi is one of my favorite characters, so I love writing it.

Well, thanks to those who reviewed!! -hands out poptarts-

* * *

Kiyoshi paused, looking around him. There didn't seem to be anyone there, and he liked that- he felt uncomfortable around large crowds of people. Sitting down at the foot of a tree, he drew his zanpaku-to and stuck it in the ground in front of him. "We're alone, Kaji." He said.

His sword shone golden for a second, than a yellow orb ascended from it. Within its circle he could see a small figure, much like a fairy. His sword's spirit, Kaji, looked at him for a moment, than began talking.

_You are uneasy._

Kiyoshi smiled briefly. "There are still many who oppose me. I've been working hard to prove my worth, but…" he sighed. "There are many things I'm worried about, myself."  
_Take it easy. They'll learn that it wasn't your fault._

"You sure about that?" The fairy creature nodded. Still not convinced, he said, "Kaji, listen. If they find out about _her_, I could be cast out. It's only a matter of time…"

The orb shivered slightly. _Do not think about that._ It hissed. _It'll only make it worse when the time comes! _Stopping, the creature inside tilted its head. _Someone approaches. It's the girl…Machiko. Can she be trusted?_

Kiyoshi nodded. "Yes. I believe she can." Briefly, he wondered what she was doing here- as far as he was concerned the lilac-haired Assistant Captain was somewhat of a social butterfly, though she was rather shy around newcomers. Maybe she, too, wanted some peace, and came out here to gather her thoughts.

The orb of light disappeared when she stepped into the small clearing, the wind tugging her hair free from its loose ponytail. Tilting her head to the side, she said, "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same." He said smoothly, sheathing Kaji. She studied him for a moment, and then flopped down at the base of the tree. "I sensed you were talking to your sword's spirit- what's its ability?"

Kiyoshi eyed her suspiciously. "Healing." He said simply. Machiko looked like she was about to say something, but he held up a hand. "I have never wanted to go to fourth division, so don't even ask. Besides, my sword only has the ability to heal me." This wasn't the whole truth, of course, but she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. For now.

"Really?" She said, interested. "What's its name?"

"Kaji." He replied.

"Interesting…it seems to suit you."

"Why would it not?"

"True. What's its spirit?"

He shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough." There was a slight pause, then, "Now, it's only fair that you tell me what yours is."

Machiko smiled. "Mine has many names. But- I guess you could call it Soshi. It controls the elements."

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond. Fingering Kaji, he relaxed against the tree trunk, still keeping a wary eye on his companion. The girl was playing with her hair again, one of her many nervous habits. Suddenly, she rose. "I'd best be going." She said, and then hurried off, slinking through the trees like a cat. He watched her go, then closed his eyes and entered his spirit world through his dreams.

The familiar swirling yellow and white landscape appeared around him, with the glowing orb in front. The creature inside was whirling, somersaulting and spinning inside its glow. Here, in its own world, the creature was happiest- filled with the light and the warmth it provided, it was filled with endless energy and strength. Once in the outside world, however, that strength was limited- Kiyoshi could only call on it for a short time before it was too weak. He had learned to judge the right time to use it, but even he could make mistakes, and bitter memories from the past flooded his mind.

The orb trembled, the light wavered.

The creature stopped its movements, looking at Kiyoshi crossly, but didn't respond. Forcing the dark memories aside, he looked at Kaji. "You called me here, didn't you? What did you want?"

_She is stirring, Kiyoshi. And her heart is filled with anger and hate, directed at the one you love the most._

Panic began to set in. His features, however showed nothing- but Kaji knew better. It was, after all, part of him.

_You need to tell them. I know I told you not to worry about it- but now, you need to let them know. Keeping secrets won't help in the long run. Your sister already suspects something, and she isn't around you nearly as much anymore._

Kiyoshi winced. Mitsuki had sensed the unease in him, and though confused, she didn't mention it. Keeping his face blank, he said, "I know. I'll tell Yamamoto, whenever I get the chance- but for now, I'm going to figure out how to get out of this."

Kaji was silent, the orb spinning, flashing with white lights. He knew it was upset, but Kiyoshi refused to listen to its advice. He knew that his stubbornness, just like Mitsuki's, would lead him into trouble. He just refused to acknowledge it.

With a disgusted sigh, Kaji disappeared with a small 'pop'. Kiyoshi was left alone to wander in his spirit world a little longer, mulling over his thoughts, before finally leaving and waking up again below the tree. For a fleeting second he thought he heard the snap of a twig, but figured it was his imagination and left the forest below the Sokyoku Hill. Passing by Unohana, who gave him a concerned look- the doctor was able to tell when anyone wasn't feeling their best- he nodded slightly at her and returned to his division's headquarters. His Lieutenant had left already, delivering his paperwork, and had even dropped off more for him on his desk. Sighing inwardly, he picked up the paper and got to work.

Musing to himself, he remembered that it was about this time of day that Mitsuki would come charging in, sometimes with Toshiro in tow, demanding for him to join them for lunch. He would deny, of course, but somehow Mitsuki had always dragged him away anyways. Strange how, in spite of his annoyance, he had actually come to welcome the moment. So when someone barged into the room, he looked up, expecting to see his sister- but instead saw the thirteenth division's assistant captain.

"Captain Noukon, you better hurry- there's an uprising against you!" she panted, getting formal in her upset state. "Your Assistant Captain is trying to calm them down, but he's getting nowhere!"

Anger flashed through him, accompanied by pain and, strangely, relief at finally knowing what was true. Standing up and acting far calmer then he felt, he walked past Machiko. "I'll take it from here." He said. "Thank you for telling me."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "No, I'm coming with you. Friends protect one another." She said, and though Kiyoshi was taken aback, he let her follow him outside.

His sandy-haired assistant captain looked relieved when he showed up, but the group of soul reapers looked angry. They were shouting, enraged, their words melding into a nonsense jumble- but he got the jist of them to know what they meant.

He was not welcome here.

Devoid of any emotion, he stared at the crowd, his assistant captain looking anxiously out at them, the other standing coolly by his side. He did not blame the boy; like him, he wasn't one for words. Machiko, on the other hand, was like a solid pillar, her icy blue eyes crackling with a restrained fire. She took a step forward, her hand on her sword, intending to fight- holding up a hand, he saw her halt, her gaze never wavering from the crowd in front.

He spoke softly, yet they could clearly hear him- "So you rebel against your commander?"

Startled into silence, they stared up at him, angry, confused, and bewildered. Kiyoshi continued. "General Yamamoto is the leader of this entire society. Though each captain has power over their squad, he has power over all. I was chosen by him, entrusted to take care of those in my squad and lead them. I report to him, as you report to me. By not trusting my leadership, you, in turn, are not trusting General Yamamoto's command. And you very well know the punishment for not obeying orders."

They shifted uneasily, exchanging looks. Though some still looked angry, most had realized their mistake, and refused to meet his eyes.

"Everyone makes hasty decisions, in battle, and in life. But those can either help, or ruin, your chance. Think about it- if you wish to protest, in the heat of the moment, then do so- but I cannot guarantee your protection when General Yamamoto hears of this." He finished. For a second, no one moved, and then Kiyoshi turned and, without another word, returned to his office. His lieutenant slunk after him, with an amazed Machiko following suit. The crowd stood stock still, eyes wide. Then they, too, left, murmuring silently to one another.

Out of earshot, Machiko looked at the Fifth Division Captain in amazement. "You're a natural born leader." She said admiringly. Kiyoshi closed his eyes. "I would prefer not to be." He said quietly, gesturing at his assistant captain. Now dismissed, the boy ran off, relieved.

Letting him by, Machiko continued to speak. "You need to tell Yamamoto about this. I mean it. He needs to know about these things…"

"I will tell no one, and you shouldn't, either." Kiyoshi said firmly. "It will only cause more trouble, and they've already learned their lesson. And leaving them alone like this will cause their word to spread- this way others won't be so keen to repeat it in the future."

Machiko nodded approvingly. "What about your sister? Shouldn't she know?"

He shook his head. "Especially not her. She and the Tenth Squad Captain are already busy enough as it is, with their mission in the Human World and their upcoming baby. Mitsuki already worries enough about me as it is."

Silent, Machiko watched him for a few more minuets, then said quietly, "Look, if there's anything you need, I'm here, alright? I'll stand with you, no matter what."

He looked at her, and for a long moment, didn't reply. Then he nodded. Understanding him, Machiko inclined her head in reply and left, with a grace that only she could muster.

Kiyoshi watched her go, a rare smile on his face. He, too, considered the girl as a close friend. She knew it, too, since she was one the few who could decipher his emotions. Leaning back in his chair, he stared at the ceiling, wondering just what fate had in store for him by introducing Machiko into his life.

* * *

Fin! (for this chapter) xD

Mitsuki and Toshiro (As well as our other Bleach stars!) will be back next chapter stay tuned! And review. please. xD


	7. Dread

I UPDATED!! :D Happy now? XD

Sorry for the long wait, guys. School issues...

Well, I got a poll up on my profile. Please vote, ok? I really need help on deciding on which story to do next. I know it'll be a while, but I need to know so I can go ahead and work out the story details :D

Well, enjoy A Thousand Sparkles, Chapter 7!!

Whispers followed Toshiro down the hallway, almost all of them belonging to females. Beside him, Mitsuki glared at the owners, who immediately stopped and hurried to their classes. Sighing, he said, "They mean no harm. Stop it."

She shook her head. "They were checking you out, Toshiro. I had to do something." Mitsuki replied, shifting her books. It had been five days since they had joined the college, and already Toshiro was famous across campus. Besides being a newcomer, he was acing all his classes and was good-looking and mysterious, a must-have for any girl. Mitsuki had been thrust into the shadows behind him, only known because she was always with him. Despite the spotlight on her husband, she pretended to act like it didn't bother her, but in actuality, it did- she was an outcast no matter where she was or who she was with, and it was amazing that she even had Toshiro at all. She thanked whatever god or gods there may be for her blessings every day.

"You have that look again." Toshiro said. "You're beating yourself up, aren't you?"

Mitsuki sighed. "I wish I was able to have the easy popularity like you. I have to work hard to make the person that sits next to me notice who I am!"

Rolling his eyes, Toshiro stopped, pulling her over to the side of the hallway. "Look," he said seriously, "You're perfect the way you are, alright? If no one wants to be with you, that's their loss. You just focus on being you, and eventually they'll learn, alright?"

"But…" she started, but was interrupted by him kissing her. Melting, she wasn't able to deny him longer. "Alright." She said once they broke apart.

"Good." He responded, giving her one of his rare smiles. "Now, we'd best be getting to class."

She nodded happily, following him into their Psychology class. Currently, they were studying the way the human brain reacts with lying and the truth, which Mitsuki excelled at. The teacher claimed she had real talent, since she was able to 'see' through his lies. Toshiro was silently trying not to laugh.

Settling into her seat, Mitsuki pulled her homework out of her backpack and checked it over. Satisfied, she placed it in front of her and took the textbook out. Landing with a loud 'thud' on the table, it rattled a few pencils and the surrounding students glared. Smiling sheepishly, she shifted uncomfortably.

The professor came in, collecting papers, already starting with the lesson. They scrambled for pencils and began taking notes. Mitsuki zoned out, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Toshiro, noticing, kicked her under the table, but she didn't respond.

"Ms. Hitsugaya, will you care to answer the question?" The professor said, sounding annoyed. Mitsuki blinked. "The answer is false, Mr. Kyoto." She replied, to everyone's astonishment. The professor looked taken aback, but continued on with the lesson. Mitsuki, meanwhile, returned to her far-away staring.

After class Toshiro eyed her. "What happened during class? I was certain you were busted."

She shrugged. "I seem to listen better when I tune everything out but the person listening. Even if it looks otherwise."

"…If you say so…" he replied, studying the floor. Mitsuki gave him a kiss, than turned down another hallway to go to her next class with Rukia, computers. Toshiro went to History, his best class, since he had been alive and on patrol for hollows during the decade they were studying. Already he had provided more than enough facts for class, much to the impression of the professor.

When free period rolled around, they gathered on the rooftop and Toshiro checked for orders from his cell phone, and worked on paperwork. Ichigo, eating a snack he had stolen from the cafeteria, said, "Any idea what's up with the hollows?"

Mitsuki shook her head. "I don't really know. They can't be acting on their own accord- without anyone to control them, they would fight amongst themselves. This has to be the doing of someone, or some_thing,_ else."

"That's what I think." Rukia replied. "We just need to figure who it is."

"HEEEEY!" Someone hollered, bounding out. Mitsuki, startled, jumped nearly a foot, relaxing when she saw who it was. "Orihime, what took you so long?" Ichigo said, scowling. The orange-haired girl shrugged. "Uryuu took forever getting out of his debate room. He was arguing with the teacher again."  
"And I was winning, too," Uryuu scowled, following behind Orihime. "Now he'll have plenty of more evidence against me when we continue it tomorrow."

"Aw, stop being so stiff, Uryuu." Ichigo yawned. "Just find more evidence against him- what was the topic, anyway?"

"The afterlife." He replied. "I was in support of it."  
"You'll have plenty of evidence of that!" Mitsuki giggled. "Do you want one of us to give him a little demonstration?"

"I don't think so." He said sharply, but she could see the faint smile he had.

They all stared when Toshiro's phone began beeping, getting more and more frantic as more red spots showed up on the scanner. Looking at each other, they sighed in unison.

"We might as well get this over with." Ichigo said, and Rukia pulled on her glove and smacked him in the forehead. His body slumped forward, but the shinigami was already racing away, Rukia right behind him, following the Tenth Squad members. Uryuu and Orihime, though slower, arrived at roughly the same time they did, facing off against four hollows.

"Shatter, Hogosha Chuusin!" Mitsuki cried, leaping forward. Toshiro was right behind her, swinging Hyorinmaru with a vengeance. It was utter chaos, with friend and foe alike dodging attacks- mostly Toshiro's- until finally the hollows were beaten, disappearing.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Toshiro muttered.

Mitsuki stilled. Placing a hand on his arm, she stared strait ahead, eyes wide. Toshiro looked at her, than followed her eyesight until his eyes rested on a grey-cloaked figure in front of them.

His hold tightened on his zanpaku-to. Stepping protectively in front of Mitsuki, he warily watched it. Ichigo, however, wasn't so cautious. "Who the hell are you?" he said bluntly, Zangetsu at the ready.

The figure didn't respond, but drew their sword- Mitsuki's eyes narrowed when she realized it was a shinigami. Toshiro let her ready her sword.

Tense seconds past as the six stared at the cloaked figure; then it raised its hand and disappeared through a black swirling portal. Ichigo raced forward, trying to catch it, but it vanished before he could enter.

Mitsuki turned worried eyes to Toshiro. "That sword looked familiar, but I can't place it." She said. Toshiro agreed. For some reason, the mysterious figure that stood in front of them filled him with a sense of dread- he felt as if he were forgetting something important. Suppressing the shiver of fear he felt, he turned toward his companions. "We'd best get back." He said.

Ichigo, frustrated, didn't say anything. Rukia ended up dragging him off, arriving after the others. Mitsuki was taking a nap, leaning against Toshiro, who was back to work on his 'cell phone'. Chad had joined them, protectively watching over the remaining gigai's.

"Thanks Chad." Ichigo sighed, sitting up and rubbing his head. Chad nodded, lumbering off to join Orihime and Uryuu in a game of war.

As Toshiro sent in the report of his findings to Squad One, a cluster of girls gathered on the rooftop, slightly away from the group. He recognized them as some of the girls who always stared at him, and now that Mitsuki was currently asleep, they had taken advantage of the situation and decided to get close to him.

Sighing inwardly, he looked at his cell phone, trying to find a distraction. Sadly, there was none, and one of the girls approached him, obviously the leader.

"Hitsugaya-kun, what brings you up here?" she asked innocently. He shrugged. "I came to get some peace and quiet, I guess. You?"

"Oh…I was bored." She was pleased he had asked. "My friends and I were wondering if you would like to join us."

"Sorry," he responded, "But as you can see I'm a little occupied." He gestured at Mitsuki. "She'll probably wake up if I move."

The girl cocked her head slightly. "What's wrong if she does?"

"Mitsuki never gets enough rest, and she needs it now more than ever. It wouldn't be right if I woke her."

"Well, can you join us tomorrow then?"

He blinked slowly. "Tomorrow is Saturday." The girl looked surprised and then embarrassed that she had forgotten. "Oh! Right, well then… what about lunch? Do you want to have lunch with us?"

"I already have a girlfriend." He said. "No thank you."

"I wasn't…."

"Hey, Toshiro, are you gonna stand there chatting all day?" Ichigo yelled. "We have five minuets till break is over!"

Grateful for the distraction, Toshiro gently shook Mitsuki. "C'mon, its time to go; Classes are starting again." He murmured. Mitsuki yawned, coming awake. "How long did I sleep?" she asked.

"Not long." He replied. Helping her up, he gave a slight nod to the girl and left, disappearing down the stairs, where everyone else was waiting.

"You ok, Mitsuki?" Rukia asked. "You look tired."

"I'm fine." She said, stifling a yawn. "I just woke up."

"Anyways, what are we going to do about the hollows?" Ichigo said. "I say we go on a reconnaissance of the city tomorrow to find out more information."

"Sounds ok to me." Mitsuki said. "What do you think, Toshiro?"

"I don't mind."

"Alright then, it's set." Ichigo said. "Uryuu, Orihime, Chad...want to join us?"

They agreed, and the party split up. Only Toshiro was the one to dread the things they would uncover.

* * *

Please review! You know you want to push the button... :)


	8. Second Encounter

Hey! Sorry for the long wait!! My computer totally crashed...TT To make up for it I gave you an extra-long chapter! WHOOO!

Enjoy

* * *

Mitsuki stared wordlessly up at the sky.

It seemed to be spinning, yet she was sure that she was laying perfectly still- or was she the one spinning after all? Mystified, she tried to stop the spinning, since it was making her feel dizzy, but as she struggled upwards, the spinning became worse. Groaning, she fell back again, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the developing headache.

An amused voice somehow penetrated the sickness. "Dear me, this won't do at all. If you keep fainting at lessons, how are we going to get any work done?"

Mitsuki glared at the grinning shop owner out of the corner of her eye. "It's your fault." She grumbled, successfully hauling herself up without falling over. "This is worse than morning workouts with the squad!"

Kiskue hid his grin behind his fan. "It's supposed to be, Mrs. Hitsugaya. If it was easy, you wouldn't be getting your spirit energy back, now would you?"

Sighing ion reluctant agreement, Mitsuki steadied herself before raising Hogosha Chuusin again. Gritting her teeth, she fought back the wave of nausea and watched as Urahara casually raised Benihime. "On your go." He said, waving his hand.

Mitsuki charged, her spirit energy flaring up around her. Kiskue easily dodged her attack, and Mitsuki twisted, blocking his attack. Turning it into a lunge, she fell forward, startled, when the shinigami seemingly disappeared. Realizing he had flash-stepped, she turned in time to barely block his thrust, her spirit energy flaring as she pushed him back.

On the sidelines, Yoruichi looked on silently. The lessons were working surprisingly well, since Mitsuki's power had increased dramatically since the lessons had started two weeks ago. The blond shinigami had started to come three times a week, alternating between lessons, checking the city with Hitsugaya, and preparing herself mentally and physically for the baby. It was already beginning to be visible, the small bump evident. Urahara was naturally careful how he attacked her, and if there was a threat of her injuring herself in any way they would stop. After taking a brief rest, they would continue, trading blows.

When they finally stopped for the day, Mitsuki was out of breath and groaning softly to herself. Yoruichi helped her over to a rough wooden table, where she collapsed, breathing hard. Downing a cup of water in seconds, she refilled it twice more before stopping. "Where's Toshiro?" she asked, finally.

Yoruichi shrugged. "He said he was going to be running late today." She said, and Mitsuki sighed. Toshiro usually arrived promptly on time to help her to their temporary home, letting her rest for a while before they went on a patrol around the city. They had fought several groups of hollows in the last couple of days, leaving little to no time for rest- the only plus side was that the grey-cloaked figure hadn't been spotted again. No one knew who it was, and though they were convinced it was a rouge shinigami, they had no leads on who it could be. Not even the shop-owner could say.

Toshiro arrived five minuets later, and gratefully, Mitsuki hugged him and left, after saying goodbye to the eccentric shop keeper and Yoruichi.

"How'd it go?" he asked, hands in his pockets. Mitsuki smiled. "I've been improving, but it's still hard to make it through practice without throwing up at least once. It's hard work."

Toshiro frowned slightly. "You know, Mitsuki, you're going to have to stop later on. I'm already worried that you might over-exert yourself now as it is."

"I'll be fine, Toshiro- I know my limits. Anyways, did you see any hollows on patrol today?"

Ignoring the obvious change of subject, he said, "All was clear this morning. I still have a feeling that this is only the eye of the storm, though…"

"You have feelings like that all the time." Mitsuki laughed. "And only a quarter of a time do they actually mean anything."

"This one is different." He insisted, but his worries were lost on his wife, who brushed it off and skipped ahead. "I heard Ichigo saying something about a fair today." She said, smiling. "Why don't we go?"

Shaking his head, he sighed and said, "Alright, but lets go to the Kurosaki's and change first." Taking her hand, they walked down the sidewalk, only a few minuets from Ichigo's house.

Someone exited a nearby store, and after a glance, Toshiro realized it was the girl from before, the one who asked him to lunch- she started, then put on a beguiling smile and approached. "Funny running into you here!" she cooed.

His grip tightened on Mitsuki's hand. "Indeed." He said, staring back coldly. "May I help you?"

She twirled a finger through her hair. "Well, I was wondering if you would accept that offer for lunch."

Mitsuki, who was ignored, narrowed her eyes- then she smiled brightly. "Toshiro, is this a friend of yours? You never told me!" Holding out a hand, she said, "I'm Mituski. You are…?"

"Hiro Mine." She said warily.

"Nice to meet you, Hiro-chan." She said, shaking the girl's hand. Toshiro, laughing inwardly, said, "I forget, I haven't properly introduced you yet- even though we aren't exactly introduced ourselves." He said, much to Mine's mortification. "This is Mitsuki, my wife."

"You're married?!" the girl gasped.

Mitsuki elbowed him. "Oh, he's being silly. He likes to say that, since we promised to marry each other when we got out of college. A childhood vow, you see. Not that I'm complaining." She said happily.

Though Mine relaxed, she didn't have time for a reply- Toshiro was already walking off. "We need to get home. Nice meeting you." He said.

Once they were around the corner, he confronted her. "What was that all about?" he demanded. Mitsuki rolled her eyes. "People in this day and age get married after college, Toshiro. I don't exactly know what time you arrived at the soul society, but it's changed since you've been, well, a human." After a pause, she said, "Though I do think she will leave you alone from now on."

"That was a clever comeback." He admitted. "Though I doubt she'd stop."

"Never know until you try. Now, are we going back to Ichigo's or not?" She said airily. "Race you there!" She took off, charging down the street- after a second of surprise, Toshiro raced after her, beating her to the door. "Don't do that! You could faint!" he chided. Mitsuki sighed. "Practice is worse then that." She grumbled, but let him help her to their room, where she instantly crashed. Asleep even before her head hit her pillow, she mumbled something and settled down.

Toshiro went to the kitchen for some lunch, and spotting Karin, he instantly knew how to distract himself from worrying about Mitsuki. Opening the refrigerator and pulling out sandwich ingredients, he turned to Karen "I was going to go play a few rounds of soccer. Care to join me?"

Karin's eyes widened. "Of course! Let me go change!" she said, dashing upstairs. Shaking his head, he ate the hastily made sandwich before she came dashing back down again. "How long do you want to play?" she asked, tossing him the soccer ball.

He caught it and glanced at the clock. "About an hour." He said, heading toward the door. Karin followed him like a puppy, and though he was annoyed at her antics, he didn't let it show, as usual.

Though he beat Karin in every round, he barely noticed she had gotten better- his mind was elsewhere, with Mitsuki, thinking of the days when she had just joined tenth squad, and he was giving her private lessons. Her zanpaku-to, revealed for the first time to be the winged unicorn, had completely stunned him. His feelings soon changed when he saw how easy it was to beat her. But her determination to get better and her truly caring nature intrigued him, and he found he was getting closer to her, not only to find out about her past, but just because of who she _was_- strong, kind, and an overall carefree individual. She was, literally, the opposite of him, his other half- when he thought he had lost her, not once but twice, he nearly died inside. He swore he would never go through that again. Viciously he kicked at the soccer ball, making it sail into the air and into the goal.

"That was amazing!" Karin said. "Can you teach me how to do that?" He blinked, and then shrugged. "I guess. I wasn't really thinking about it though." Running over to get the soccer ball, he grabbed it just as an explosion rocked the ground. He staggered, glancing at the direction of the noise- the ball dropped, forgotten, to the ground as he saw the plume of smoke. Instantly, he was out of his gigai and racing toward the damage. Karin followed, falling rapidly behind.

Toshiro skidded to a halt, staring down at the confusion and wreckage in front of him. Humans ran around in a panic, screaming, not noticing the group of hollows that had landed there. Drawing Hyorinmaru, he called for the giant water-ice dragon, sending it flying strait and true at the nearest hollow.

Before he could slice it, another zanpaku-to carved its way through- Zangetsu. Ichigo was wielding it expertly, Rukia right behind him- they joined Toshiro, all three defeating the hollows with ease.

As the last one faded away, Toshiro was about to sheath his sword when he heard Rukia inhale sharply. Immediately he and Ichigo turned. There, in front of them, was the same grey-cloaked figure as before. This time, however, it spoke.

"Where is the wielder of the unicorn?" it said, the sound distorted and fragmented, as though passing through a fog. "Where is she?"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. It was talking about Mitsuki- who else would it be? Only a select few knew about her sword's spirit, and even then some of the few had only an inkling of what it was. "None of your business." He said coldly.

The figure laughed- an eerie sound. "Oh, it is very much my business." It snarled. "Very much so…"

"What do you want?" Ichigo demanded, shoving in front of Toshiro. "Why are you here?"

The figure began to fade. "Only the luna unicorn will know…only the luna unicorn…" it said, and then it was gone. The only trace that it left was a small glimmer of sparkles that seemed to hang in the air, but soon shimmered out of sight.

"This isn't good." Toshiro said, sheathing Hyorinmaru. "What does she want with Mitsuki?"

"She was talking about her?" Rukia said, concerned- Toshiro nodded. "Hogosha Chuusin's spirit is a unicorn, and it controls the moon." He said. "I've got to talk to Mitsuki about this."

Karin raced up from where she had been hiding around the corner of the building. "Who was that?" She demanded.

"We have no idea." Ichigo said, annoyed. "Left before we could find out. He turned to see Toshiro already racing away. Shaking his head, he said, "Might as well return home."

Toshiro went back to his gigai before leaving to return to the Kurosaki household. Going upstairs, he was relieved to find Mitsuki still asleep, apparently undisturbed. Sighing silently, he gently woke her, and she blinked up at him, sleepy. "Is it time already?" she mumbled.

He helped her up. "Yes, Mitsuki, and there's something I need to ask you- just now the figure from before appeared, and she wanted to know where you were. When Ichigo asked what it wanted, it said, 'only the luna unicorn will know.' It was talking about you, Mitsuki. Do you have any idea what it means?"

Mitsuki's eyes had widened, and she stared at him, panicked. "Please tell me you misheard it." She whispered. Confused, Toshiro shook his head. Mitsuki closed her eyes. "Of all the things to happen…why this….why now…?"

"Mitsuki, what is it talking about?" he demanded. Mitsuki opened her eyes and looked at him sadly. "The figure…it wasn't-isn't- an 'it'. It's a she. And her name…is Chiyo."

* * *

OMG!! 0.0 Who saw that one coming?

And don't forget to review :D Please, constructive criticism is nice to have. I don't mind it. I love hearing from you guys!


	9. Arguments and Sorrow

UPDATE!! Read and Enjoy

* * *

For a full minute, Toshiro couldn't respond- he could only stare in complete and absolute shock at Mitsuki. His thoughts whirled- Chiyo? How? She was dead! He had killed her! How was it possible?!

Finally words formed. "How…?"

Mitsuki shook her head. "I don't know." She whispered. "But, when I told Chiyo of my dreams, the dreams of a winged unicorn illuminated by a moonbeam, she started calling me luna unicorn. I know it's her… no one else would know…" She closed her eyes.

Toshiro was still shocked, but he knew, deep down, that it was truly Chiyo- the familiar zanpaku-to, the mysterious fog that distorted her voice, the sparkles that hung in the air, similar to the time when she died- it made sense. Chiyo, somehow, someway, was back- and her target would be Mitsuki.

Fear gripped him, and he stood up, pacing. "We've got to contact the Soul Society." He said, trying to remain calm. "They've got to know about this…"

"No!" Mitsuki cried, horrified. "You can't! If they learn about this, they'll blame Kiyoshi! He's just starting to fit in- you can't do that!"

"I don't have a choice!" Toshiro said in desperation. "Chiyo could single-handedly kill you, the Soul Society, everything- especially with the help of the hollows! Yamamoto has to know! We have to warn them!"

Mitsuki shook her head stubbornly. "Tell them that a rouge shinigami has started causing trouble, but _do not mention her name!_ I'll contact Kiyoshi myself and tell him- he's got to be prepared as well!"

Anger replaced the fear, and Toshiro clenched his hands. "Mitsuki, I'm a Captain of the Court Guard Companies. It is my duty to report everything and anything that goes wrong on patrol. This includes telling Yamamoto that Chiyo is back! I don't want to do it, but if I don't, the consequences will be worse then if I say something. I know you feel loyal to your brother, but sometimes duty comes before family."

Those were the wrong words. Mitsuki jumped up, tears forming. "Duty before family? Are you telling me that I should abandon my brother? After everything he's done? Are you telling me that you will abandon me and our child if it's your _duty?_ Don't talk to me about duty, Toshiro, if you're so willing to abandon the people who care for you!" Wiping the tears from her eyes, she was gone in an instant, leaving her gigai behind. Through the shock and surprise, he saw her through the window, running across the buildings, trying to find someplace quiet and lonely where she could be to herself. He wanted to go after her, to apologize, but the anger still existed. She didn't know what pressure existed with the job, the feeling that he had to be perfect since he was the youngest, and the expectations to be above and beyond those of ordinary rank. He had thought that after all the time she spent with him she would have realized it- but apparently not. Pulling out his cell phone, he typed up the report, nearly trembling with rage.

Five blocks away, in a woodsy part of the city, Mitsuki hid in the branches of a tree. Tears falling freely, she huddled against the trunk, head buried between her arms and legs. Sobbing, she let the tears consume her, her mind refreshingly blank. It was only when the tears died down that she began to think. Sniffing, she wiped the tears away, trying to figure out how to warn Kiyoshi. But it would be too late now- most likely Toshiro had already alerted them.

Toshiro…

It pained her that he hadn't followed after, but it didn't really surprise her. Hadn't this happened before? He promised to never let her go, yet he had let her run off. She knew that she wouldn't get hurt, since it was quiet and no one could see her, so there really was no need to worry. And he would come running if hollows were present. The thought comforting her somewhat, she tried to ignore his last words- duty before family.

They persisted, sending a seed of doubt within her heart. "Hogosha Chuusin." She whispered. "Was he telling the truth?"

_It's hard to say._ The unicorn replied. _In a way he is, but in a way he isn't… he will leave you if it is to protect you, but he won't abandon you easily. I don't know what he is referring to._

"I don't know either." Mitsuki whispered. "I just don't know…" the tears threatened to fall again. Hastily she got up and jumped down from the tree, pacing, trying to get her mind off of things. Fingering the hilt of her sword, she absently stared around the clearing, her thoughts jumping rapidly from one topic to the other.

A snapping twig alerted her. Leaping back onto the previous branch, her eyes scanned the area, one hand already on the hilt. There wasn't any spiritual presence, but that could have easily been hidden. She hid her own, pressing against the branch, still looking for any sign of an attacker.

She felt something bite her shoulder, and absently she swatted at it- she stared at her hand when she realized it was wet. Blood.

She turned her head, staring at the figure behind her. Then she screamed.

o0o

The report done, Toshiro pushed the 'send' button with more force than necessary, feeling a sort of wicked delight, which changed to guilt a millisecond later. Shaking it off, he snapped the phone closed, going downstairs to get a snack. Ichigo was there, lounging on the couch in the living room, flicking through the channels on the TV with a bored expression. Getting a leftover sandwich from the fridge, Toshiro joined him, absently eating it as watched the channels flick by in a rapid tempo.

"Where's Mitsuki?" Ichigo asked blandly, still focused on the screen. Toshiro shrugged. "Ran off somewhere. She got upset and left."

Ichigo frowned. "You don't know? That's weird."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Dude, she's pregnant. Everyone knows pregnant women are hormonal and moody. They jump from mood to mood like that." He snapped his fingers for an emphasis. "Right about now she's probably worried that you don't love her anymore or something."

"Why would she do that?" He asked, curiously.

Ichigo shrugged. "You had an argument, right? I heard you from down here. You need to go apologize, Toshiro." He turned his attention back to the screen, indicating that the conversation was over.

Though Toshiro knew he needed to apologize, it annoyed him that Ichigo was the one to tell him. Snorting, he returned to his room, and left his gigai behind as he leapt out the window. Taking the direction she had, he searched for her spiritual energy- nothing. She must have been hiding it.

About a block or two from the park he felt it flare, then die down. Startled, he followed it, picking up his mediocre pace a bit so that he was jogging. It was coming from the direction of the woods, and when he caught a trace of another Shinigami's spirit energy he grew concerned. Now running, he weaved through the trees until he came upon a clearing. At first, nothing- then his head snapped up when he saw a figure leaping out of a tree, and a slumped figure on a limb. Flash-stepping forward, he caught Mitsuki as she fell off of it, breathing shallowly, her head rolled backwards. There was a sword wound on her left shoulder, and a long, trailing cut from that shoulder, down her chest, cutting jaggedly across her stomach to her right hip. Blood was soaking her uniform, the blue scarf that held her zanpaku-to across her back shredded and stained with blood. His heart skipped a beat. _No, not_ _again…not this…_ he thought, utterly frozen with shock.

Mitsuki's eyes fluttered open, looking at him for a second before closing again. Her arms covered her stomach. "The baby…" she mumbled, pain crossing her features. Her actions snapped him back. Immediately he was gone, returning to the Kurosaki's in seconds.

"ICHIGO!" He roared, slamming the front door down. Ichigo was at his side in an instant, paling when he saw Mitsuki. "Second room on the right, that hallway." He gasped out, already racing away to find his dad. Toshiro raced into the room, laying Mitsuki onto the cold metal examination table that was in there. A harsh fluorescent light above them made her look astonishingly pale, almost like a corpse…he shoved the thought from his mind, holding her hand, wishing he could stop the blood flow in some way.

Isshin ran in seconds later, taking one look at the shinigami on the table. His face was neutral, giving nothing away, so as to not worry Toshiro. "Help me take these clothes off. We need to get to the wounds. Ichigo, get out of here." Isshin said, and his son left, closing the door behind him. The doctor shed her uniform away from her, throwing them into a pile near the door, examining her wounds. "I need cloths, water, and a scalpel. The drawers are named. Hurry!" Toshiro ran to the cupboards, giving him the items. Isshin used the damp cloths to clean away her wounds, and Toshiro gave him bandages on command. The doctor nodded to himself. "Not infected. Good."

"What about the baby…?" Toshiro asked anxiously, remembering how Mitsuki was still protecting it, even though she herself was bleeding. Isshin shook his head. "I don't know. We'll have to see." He wrapped her shoulder wound first, cleaning off the jagged wound one section at a time and wrapping it. Toshiro helped, supporting Mitsuki so he could get to her wound better. As Toshiro's eyes followed his progress, he stopped suddenly on the small, rough star-shaped scar in the center of her chest, the wound that Chiyo had inflicted. The one she had nearly died from. Bile rose in his mouth, but he forced it back, swallowing as he felt Mitsuki wince in pain. He sighed in relief- at least she could feel the alcohol Isshin was using to clean her wounds.

After the doctor finished wrapping them, traces of blood still showing through even though there was a layer of square cloth and two of bandages, he said, "She'll have to stay here for a while, Toshiro. Her wounds are going to take a long time to heal. She's lucky none of the main arteries were severed."

"What about her shoulder?"

"Deep, but it will be fine. She will probably be affected by the long on for years to come. Their will most likely be scarring." He hesitated, than bit his lip. "The baby, if it lives, may be affected somewhat as well."

"In what way?" Toshiro demanded, alarmed.

"I don't know. It could be perfectly healthy. But that wound gets deeper the farther it travels downward. Mitsuki herself has lost a lot of blood- I'll be able to give her some, but we need to worry about keeping her alive at the moment." Isshin went over to the door, opened it, than quickly disappeared out the door. Toshiro remained, carefully setting Mitsuki down, holding her hand tightly. He had thought that he would never see something like this again, yet it was all too real. Why had the dream turned into a nightmare? He didn't know. _Please, Mitsuki, get better soon…_ he squeezed her hand tighter, wanting to say something, anything, but not finding the words to do so.

Isshin and Ichigo returned, carrying a stretcher between them. "Toshiro, help us get Mitsuki on here." The doctor said, and he did so, carefully sliding the unconscious shinigami onto it, then following them to the room next door to lay her on a bed found in hospitals. The Kurosaki's left, leaving Toshiro to arrange her on the bed, trying to ignore the blood clots in her hair and the leftover streaks on her body. Getting a cloth and dampening it, he wiped the excess off, than covered her body in a blanket he found in a cupboard nearby. That done, he simply stood there, hoping she would wake soon.

He would be waiting for a long time.

* * *

Yeah, this chapter was darker. Somewhat. And no, I'm not so cruel as to make Mitsuki loose the baby. Or am I...? :)

PLEASE REVEIW! I am down on my knees, begging you to! please please please!!


	10. Kill or Banished

Back to Kiyoshi! And sorry about the looooooong update. I got a new computer, so I was busy downloading programs, figuring out how to work it, and all that jazz. Aaaaaanywas, here's the chapter!

* * *

When the hell butterfly came to his office, he knew that they had found out.

"Captain Kiyoshi Noukon, you are to report to General Yamamoto's office for an emergency meeting. Bring no one."

He watched the butterfly flit off, his face unreadable. Beside him, Machiko studied his face. She was rarely gone from his side nowadays, and they had fallen into a comfortable friendship. Perched on his desk, she poked him on the side of his head. "Hey, what's with that face? It's probably nothing to worry about."

He rose, not bearing to look at her. "Machiko," He said evenly, "Don't eavesdrop."

She grinned at him. "You know I will. Nice try." She followed him out the door, waving to several passing shinigami. "So, what's got you so worked up?"

"Past ghosts coming to haunt me." He said. She looked at him, puzzled, but didn't pursue the subject. Fingering the hilt of her zanpaku-to, her eyes nervously scanned the area. "Something doesn't feel right."

He stayed silent. They both felt apprehensive as to what the meeting was all about- since Kiyoshi was singly called, he knew that his one secret had been found out. Machiko still didn't know about his past sins- though they now understood each other more than anyone else, he still did not want to burden her with his past. Though she knew that he was silently struggling with it, she made no move to approach him about it- when he was ready to tell, he would tell. And pestering him would only delay it. Still, he knew an explanation was inevitable- especially after this meeting was over.

Too soon for his liking, he was staring at the doors of the First Division Headquarters. His face blank, he rapped on the doors. "Captain Noukon, reporting for a meeting."

The doors creaked open, and a shinigami ushered him in, casting a wary eye at Machiko. The girl gave him an innocent smile, sauntering toward the offices- relaxing, the shinigami said, "Right this way, Captain."

Kiyoshi allowed himself to be led off, glancing back at the direction of his friend- she was leaning against the wall of the offices, seemingly waiting for someone, and he sighed inwardly. No doubt she was waiting for a chance to sneak over and overhear his discussion with Yamamoto.

To his relief and slight annoyance, he was kept waiting for ten minutes before he was summoned into the office. He didn't really know what to expect- was Yamamoto just trying to say that t wasn't as serious as he thought, or was just trying to soften the blow, or get his guard down and then abruptly dismiss him from Captaincy…? Though that would be drastic, he would understand the decision.

The time drug by slowly, and when he was finally allowed to enter, he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding for the last thirty seconds. He took a second to compose himself, and then head held high he went to face his fate.

Yamamoto's back was turned, but he knew it wasn't an act of dismissal- rather one of weary acceptance. This was confirmed when the Commander heaved a sigh, turning to face him slowly. In his hand was a report, and in the top left corner he noticed the squad ten insignia- for a moment fear gripped him as he thought that Toshiro, or gods forbid Mitsuki, had died- it explained the look of sorrow 

on the commander's face, and fact that he was summoned alone. He would be the first to know, the first to silently grieve…and the first to help prepare for the funeral.

"I have received word from Captain Hitsugaya over a matter in the human world. Does the name Chiyo sound familiar?"

His head snapped up, eyes gazing intently at him- for a moment he felt selfish delight that his sister hadn't died, but equal shivers of terror raced down his spine. Forcing himself to stand still, he gave a slight nod.

"It seems to be that she is once again alive. Do you know why?"

Kiyoshi's eyes closed. "I do."

Yamamoto sighed. "I understand." His voice held a trace of sorrow, tinged with regret. "Assistant Captain Nyoko, there is no use eavesdropping. Come on it- you deserve to hear this as well."

From the window Machiko's head appeared- she gave Yamamoto a sheepish look before slinking over to Kiyoshi's side. "You heard…?" He asked, and she nodded. "You owe an explanation." She said quietly, but now harshly.

He was silent for a time, and then his eyes drifted upward to the ceiling, the hazel color unreadable. Machiko watched him patiently before he began to speak.

"As you know, when I joined Ryuu I had little knowledge of my powers. I hadn't known the true extent of them, and I was only beginning to know what they could be used for. I knew I could resurrect, and heal myself for a short period of time…but what I didn't know was that the only way to truly kill them was to kill them myself. So long as my sword refrains from cutting their heart, they will continue to come back to life, over and over again."

Machiko's face was riddled with anxiety and worry. "Why didn't she come back then? Why now?"

"From what I assume, it takes time for her wounds to heal. Judging on the damage taken, it takes longer to repair herself. No doubt a painful process, but it will continue unless I end this."

Yamamoto had been silent, but now he spoke. "If you can kill Chiyo, and rid us of her forever, then all past faults will be cleared. Until then…you are banished from the Soul Society. I cannot let this danger free to come to the Soul Society.

Kiyoshi bowed his head. "Understood."

"Then I'm going with him." Machiko said stubbornly. Kiyoshi looked at her, startled- she gave him a cheeky grin, then her expression grew serious. "I'm not gonna leave your side when you need a friend the most, Kiyoshi. I'll be with you till this is over."

He was at a loss for words- never had someone pledged their loyalty to him, never had they risked throwing away their life, career, and home to support him- his eyes grew misty, and blinking rapidly he turned his head after a quick nod to thank her.

"Are you sure, Nyoko? Following him means following his sentence as well. You will have to talk to your Captain…" Yamamoto trailed at the look on her face. Inwardly, he nodded- this girl's loyalty was 

just what the purple-haired captain needed. "Very well. You two need to be ready to leave tonight- I'll have the gate open on time. And Noukon…"

"Yes sir?"

"I'll be looking forward to your return."

Kiyoshi bowed, a slight smile adorning his face. Yamamoto was truly a just commander, though he could be senile… pushing the thought aside, he and Machiko left the office, walking in silence back to his office.

She turned to look at him. "There's more to the story, isn't there?" she said softly. He avoided her gaze. "Yes." He said simply, and she sighed. "You'll tell me when you're ready, alright?"

He nodded, though he knew he would never tell her- if he did, then she'd never want him to go, and he'd be forever stuck between duty and self-preservation. Shuddering inwardly, he said, "Go tell Ukitake about your decision. He will want to know where his lieutenant is."

She nodded, resting a hand on his arm. There was a brief silence as they stared at each other- his heart swelled with a strange feeling, and an unspoken bond between them grew stronger. Machiko's eyes were glittering with worry, and she finally said, "If you ever want to talk, I'm here." Then she was gone.

He watched her leave, then slowly turned and returned to his office, deep in thought. He barely noticed his Assistant Captain, who was telling him about recent recruits- he nodded absently. "I'm going to be gone for a while due to a mission in the human world. You'll run things here." He said, and the boy nodded, anxiety crossing his features before he ran off, hurriedly rushing to his desk to finish the minor paperwork. Kiyoshi began preparing himself mentally for what he would encounter, worried that things in the human world wouldn't be pleasant when he arrived. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, he wearily began packing.

Machiko was waiting for him when it was time to leave; Ukitake was by her side, his face a little sad, and Kiyoshi knew what was bothering him- his last lieutenant had died on a mission to defeat a hollow, and he was worried Machiko would receive the same fate. Though Machiko was strong, Kaien had been too- but in the end he hadn't been strong enough. Kiyoshi met his eyes, silently promising to let no harm come to the lavender-haired girl. Ukitake nodded slightly.

Kiyoshi's lieutenant had been following silently behind him, but when the gate opened he finally spoke. "Captain, please be careful." He said, and Kiyoshi gave him a brief smile. "Don't worry, Sota, I won't do anything without just cause." He ruffled his hair in a fatherly way before turning to Machiko. "Ready?"  
She nodded, excited, a grin adorning her face. "Whenever you are, Captain!" She chirped, giving Ukitake a wave before bounding through the gate. Kiyoshi followed, hesitating slightly at the entrance. His gaze travelled across the Soul Society, drinking his fill before he left.

"Kiyoshi! Are you coming or not?" Machiko hollered, impatiently waiting further in. Snapped out his reverie, he nodded once more at Ukitake and Sota before finally disappearing through the gate and into the human world.

Sota watched him go. "He never promised to return." He said quietly. "He never said…"

Ukitake looked at the boy quietly. Kiyoshi had been like a father to Sota, and he couldn't help but feel worried and a little betrayed. But he offered no words of comfort- he had none, and he wouldn't lie to the boy that there was a one hundred percent chance that the Fifth Division Captain would return. And the odds weren't higher for his lieutenant either. Taking one last look at the place where the gate once was, he turned and walked away, wondering if he'd see any of the two again.

* * *

Chapter over GASP! Foreshadowing, or no...? Guess you'll have to find out. And please review! It's a fact that the more you review, the happier I am, thus it makes me type, and that means more chapters! YAY! :)

* * *


	11. Note

Hey everyone!!! Sorry for the long wait. Unfortunatley, it's gonna be a longer one

After looking over the story, I wasn't happy with what was happening. Sure, it wasn't awful, but there wasn't much too it. I know that I can do much better, and so I'm going to be re-writing it.

I should have done this a long time ago, but I was too lazy. I'm sorry for ruining your day (or not) by hearing this, but some things just have to be done. This is one of them.

So, A Thousand Sparkles will backpedal to Chapter one as I rewrite it. I appreciate your understanding, and I hope you will continue to read the (revamped!) story.

-Larxene


End file.
